Love and Justice
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: A collection of drabbles dedicated to the many pairings of JLU. Will contain Canon and Non-Canon pairings including Founders and Non-Founders. Requests taken. ***Updated with 'A Moment of Reprieve***
1. Even Superheroes

**AN/ So here we are, I've finally managed to get this one started. **

**Here will be a collection of drabbles and short pieces dedicated to the various pairings of JLU not all of them will necessarily be romantic relationships, some may stem on strong friendships as well. Now there will be a combination of Canon and Non-Canon couples involving both Founders and Non-Founders. The only couple you won't find here is HG/GL as I already have a series dedicated to them called 'Hearts and Minds', although you may still see them here in other pairings. **

**If you have any requests for pairings that you might like to see then please feel free to drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Now of course I don't own Justice League nor its characters, they belong to their respective owners. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading. **

Even Superheroes

They were the Justice League; practically every day of their lives was dedicated to protecting and fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves. They took these responsibilities without question or hesitation, their purpose in the world was never up for debate, they were here to protect, to serve.

Although they did these things without concern for their own safety and needs, despite being superheroes with untold limits, despite being aliens with powers just as alien and terrifying, or being fighters from warrior cultures...or even being normal people with normal abilities...even they needed to be comforted and protected.

This they gave to each other, who better to comfort a superhero but another superhero? Even they needed to love and be loved in return, to be comforted after a gruelling battle, to be nursed after substantial injuries. Even Superheroes needed to laugh and joke, relax and confide, take care and be taken care of.

Even Superheroes need someone to protect them.


	2. Crazy

*****Episode References 'Question Authority'*****

Crazy

Most people said he was crazy and if she's honest, sometimes she'd have to agree with them. Although other times maybe when other people weren't looking, or maybe just not looking hard enough, she could see something more.

He'd babble on at her about various theories and the fantastic ways in which the government tracked people, from toothpastes to shoe laces, from gummy bears to hair dyes, and she'd listen to him. Perhaps she'd shrug him off and pass a joke, or distract him with something else but...she really _did_ listen.

Not that she would confess that to anybody.

Sometimes while she sat in his quarters supporting her head with a fist as he talked about ice-cream flavours, she'd wonder just what it was about him that she liked.

Maybe it was because he was crazy...or maybe, it was because he was the first person crazy enough to look out for her.


	3. Charming

Charming

It didn't seem to matter what the situation was, or where they were, or who was beating them at the time...he'd always manage to throw in some of his charm. Somehow she found herself falling head over heels for it.

What she loved most although she wouldn't let on, was that even though she could very easily take care of herself, after all she was one of the best fighters in the League, despite that...he kept trying to take care of her. She wouldn't shrug him off or push him away because even though she was strong willed and able to handle almost anything, she liked that someone wanted to treat her like a Lady and not like some brawling woman.

"Let me see that."

"It's okay, Ollie..." She replied as she examined her own hand, she'd really hit that last guy a little harder than she'd been expecting.

"Yeah, sure it is," He rolled his eyes and took her hand.

Examining her knuckles he noticed that they were swelling slightly and he sighed audibly "You know," He began "You should probably consider wearing gloves."

"It's fine." She repeated about to take her hand back, but Green Arrow brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss.

"I'm sure."

As he walked away towards the clean-up crew...she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

**AN/ okay so that's what I've got so far, I hope I'm doing a decent job. I have to say having been writing HG/GL for so long writing other couples is a little daunting. Anyway I hope you liked this and there will be more soon :)**


	4. Invulnerable

**AN/ Couple suggestion by: _Kiuesque _**

Invulnerable

It isn't new for her to be pacing about the Watchtower, her warrior nature is calling for battle, eager to await a call to announce that she is required in combat. As she paces along the hallway she walks past the conference room, on a whim she enters.

Stepping inside she sees Superman...at least she thinks she does.

For one startling moment she saw someone else.

His head was bowed with his forehead resting on his clasped hands, elbows pressing against the table, and for a heart stopping moment he looked...vulnerable.

"Clark? Is everything Okay?" Diana asked stepping into the room fully.

Glancing up, he gifted her with his trademark boy scout smile and suddenly he was Superman again.

"Fine, Diana...just needed a moment."

She nodded and moved to sit beside him, but something had stirred inside of her, a need to protect him, to care for him. A man that seemed invulnerable to all around, able to hold up the entire League on his broad shoulders...

She discovered that she suddenly knew better.


	5. Cautious

**AN/ Sorry I'm a bit slow on updating these, it takes me a little longer to get something I'm happy with. Hopefully I'll speed up soon :) **

**Couple suggestion from: _Jana Girl 123_**

Cautious

"Are you going to help me with this or what?" She asked gesturing at the innocent looking item on the table.

"I will help as best I can." Jason replied as he watched Zatanna about to poke the sealed box with her wand. "Do not do that, we don't know what it might contain."

Looking up she frowned at him, she'd removed her top hat some time ago so that she could lean over the small box without dislodging it from her head.

Jason warily approached the table and lifted the box up into his hands, examining it he began to reel off a list of things it could be, that was after all why he was here. The box had been discovered in the Tower and Batman wanted it analysed, it just happened that Jason's speciality was within darker magic and this item was more than likely of dark things.

Zatanna smiled as she listened to his listing "You obviously know what you're talking about, for a while I wasn't too sure."

He smiled too, replacing the box to the work surface. His smile was unsure and Zatanna wouldn't notice it nor understand the reason why.

It had been _many_ years since he had been drawn to a woman in this manner...but the last time had been lesson enough.

It didn't hurt to be cautious.

**AN/ Don't forget if there are any couples, canon or non-canon that you'd like to see, drop me a PM :)**


	6. Reward

**AN/ Quite a few of you have been asking for this pairing. Just want to say thanks for your patience on these drabbles and I will be revisiting most pairings more than once :) **

**Light Reference to 'Ancient History' and ' Hunter's Moon'**

Reward

The Medbay wasn't Mari's favourite place in the Watchtower, or Metro Tower for that matter...it would often remind her of the conversation she had overheard between John and Shayera. Shaking this memory off vividly Mari left the medical room she had been assigned to after J'onn had declared her fit to leave and despite needing to head back to her apartment in Chelsea, Mari decided to make a pit stop.

During the battle that had seen her put out of commission she had on one very close occasion, almost been killed. It was thanks to a certain cowboy that she hadn't.

Entering the cafeteria she spotted him immediately, it was hard not to when he was busy avidly describing a battle past to Shining Knight who was looking on with a degree of interest and scrutiny. Walking over Vixen didn't stop until she was right next to Vigilante, tapping him on the shoulder when he hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, Howdy Darlin', you be feelin' better?"

Mari smiled "Thanks to you Cowboy...I figure that it's the second time you've saved my life now."

She couldn't discern the expression he held through his bandanna but she guessed from his tone as he answered her that he was smiling.

"Well, I figure it's a life worth savin'"

Even though the room was full of other costumes Mari leant forward into Vigilante's personal space and slowly tugged his bandanna down. An instant later and she pressed her lips to his in an appreciative kiss that left a tang of attraction in them both.

"Well...Shucks, Ma'am."

Mari smiled as Vigilante readjusted his bandanna "You doing anything tomorrow night Vidge?"

"Well...no..."

"Good, because we're going out to dinner."


	7. Tongue Tied

**AN/ Getting there, I'm getting there...anyway here is another update a couple that has been suggested by a few people :) **

*****Episode Reference 'I am Legion.'*****

Tongue Tied

He'd flirted with many women over the years; it was something he had always done. A way to show confidence he didn't quite have, a method to make himself seem self assured. The truth of the matter was that he was just as nervous and scared as the other Leaguers, there had been many occasions in his life where he thought that they wouldn't quite make it.

On a normal day he could hide this well, but when _she_ was nearby it was all for nothing.

Wally watched as the Brazilian beauty entered the cafeteria, she was stunning and exotic and he couldn't quite tear his eyes away. If she were another woman he might have dashed over and given her his charm, flirting had become second nature to him. He'd even flirted with Shayera and Diana back in the old days, the two most intimidating women in the League, but Fire...she was something else.

Sighing to himself as he finished his meal; topping up his tanks to keep his metabolism going strong for the remainder of the day, Flash stood and took another glance at Fire before zipping off to see Shayera who was on monitor duty. Luthor had broken out again.


	8. Can't stay

**An/ I've been a little quiet on this series for a little while so I apologise about that. As I've mentioned before these couples tend to be a little harder for me to communicate but I'm getting there. Also just to let you all know, I've been writing for Gears of War this last week which has aided in my quietness here, I am hoping to balance the two fandoms equally as best I can. **

**Anyway...onto the drabble. This one is actually a continuation of a previous one, the first couple to get two drabbles :) I won't specify who but I will say that these two are starting to become one of my favourite pairings :)**

Can't stay

She was sleeping so quietly, so peacefully and he watched her for a long time after he had woken up in the early hours of the morning. Gently he slid his fingers through her dark hair, smiling a little at the softness. She was so perfect, so beautiful and he knew that he had fallen into dangerous territory.

It had been so many years since he had felt this way, but this time it felt more real, more tangible as if he truly was in control this time.

They had both been working late last night on another of the strange artefacts that had been located and as time had gone on he had found his feelings almost unbearable. It would seem though that she felt the same way, at least she had when she kissed him passionately the night before.

He sighed slowly letting out a breath even as he took his fingers away from her raven hair.

This wasn't right, he couldn't stay with her, he was a danger to her and he'd learned his lessons before when dealing with emotions of the heart.

No...he couldn't stay, couldn't bear it if she would toss him aside like his previous love.

But he admitted it to himself, he did love her, the way she laughed and smiled, the way she narrowed her eyes when she became irritable..._everything._

Quickly he sat up and turned his back on her, wasting no time in reaching for his clothes and starting to slip them on. Despite the silence in his actions the woman beside him stirred and he heard her muffled voice drift through his ears.

"Jason? What are you doing?"

Jason Blood shut his eyes tightly and tried to remember why he was leaving, why he couldn't stay with this perfect woman forever.

"I can't stay Zatanna." He stated "I just can't."

Even without turning to look at her he knew she was raising an incredulous eyebrow. Moments later as he started to slip on his shirt he felt her cool hands against his hot skin, moving in slow circles as she leant her face against his shoulder and murmured into his ear.

"You don't have to go."

"Zatanna I must."

She paused for a long moment and seemed to hold him closely "I know what she did to you," She whispered into his ear and ignored him as he turned hastily to face her.

"H-how could you possibly-?"

Zatanna pressed a finger against his lips "I'm in the business, I know." She explained quietly "But I promise you...I will _never_ do what she did to you, ever."

"Zatanna...I...I love you." Jason blurted the words before he could stop himself but Zatanna merely smiled.

"Then come back to bed." She replied as she turned away from him and curled back up under the sheets not noticing Jason's look of relief and contentment.

**An/ When she says 'In the business' I'm referring to her involvement in the supernatural/magic industry. I'm guessing that she aught to know about Morgaine Le Fey. **


	9. It's a Conspiracy

**An/ I wanted to make this longer but in my hesitation I left it as a drabble, I'm still getting comfortable with these characters :) I hope I did them justice in this one. **

It's a Conspiracy

The Girl Scouts.

He knew they were behind it all...just _knew _it.

Question narrowed the eyes no one could see as he watched the florist amble about the front of the store, watched her adjust various bouquets as well as setting out new ones.

_Roses._ Pheromones laced every petal just waiting to morph a man's mind into treading the path to a jewellers for a 'too soon' proposal engagement ring.

_Orchids_. Tiny tracking devices.

_Lilies_. Bugged for sound.

Q now let out a laboured breath; he had no alternative, no other options. On this one occasion he had to give the Girl Scouts a single victory...maybe he could scour the seemingly harmless plants first before purchasing them...

Later he dubiously studied the plants as he approached the steel door; his mind wasn't quite on what lay ahead. Instead it reeled with thoughts on the various influences he had succumbed to, the subtle nudges from the government to make him do exactly what he was doing now.

He became distracted as the door swished open and revealed a very tired and bed ridden Huntress, she really needed to learn when to back down, but then he knew backing down wasn't her forte.

"Q? Thank-God...I'm losing my mind in here. Will you tell these guys I don – are those for me?"

Vic looked gingerly at the assortment of flowers in his fist and slowly nodded.

"Yes. Yes they are." Reluctantly he handed them over to her as she sat up and accepted them, there was a hesitation in her eyes and he worried for a few moments that maybe this had all been a terrible mistake.

Helena stared at the bouquet in her hands before glancing up and knowing even though she couldn't see his face that he was probably going red. She also knew that this simple gesture must have been very difficult for him, not just because she wasn't the flower type.

She grinned giving him a sly wink "Thanks Vic..."

Q breathed a sigh of relief realising that the risks had been worth it, but glanced back at her when she broke the silence setting the flowers to one side.

"...But what will the Girl Scouts say?"


	10. To Seek

**An/ Got to say I enjoyed writing this one and I'm really chuffed with it too. This couple was suggested by Centuri Eagle, I very much hope that you like this one ;)**

To Seek

She never truly tired of the sight or the stars, not when she stood separated from them by a simple window. A window that she knew she could easily put her fist through should she choose to do so, but then she was choosing not to put her fist through a lot of things at the moment.

Bruce's head for one.

It was funny that as an Amazon she could live forever, but like a human...like a _woman_, she wouldn't wait forever.

Not even for _him_.

Still, it left her feeling more than just a little sad, she wouldn't entertain notions of rejection, maybe because if she did it would make the pain she had never noticed before, throb much more persistently.

"Everything okay?"

Diana watched the reflection of John Stewart in the window opposite her as he approached; she wondered how long she must have been standing there for someone to come to the conclusion that something wasn't right with her. She let out a simple, quiet sigh, nothing anyone should put too much thought to although she guessed that her closest friends would recognise its meaning.

"I'm fine yes, thank-you John."

He looked out of the window with her and spied the last glows of the sun as the Earth finally blocked it out casting the other half of its surface into night. Night...she sighed again.

"You're not fooling anyone." John replied but she detected nothing in his voice to indicate that he would push her for the real problem; she supposed he already knew...he'd been spending more time around the Batman lately.

"I could say the same for you." Diana said softly. She could see it in his eyes, the break-up with Vixen had been difficult and things with Shayera hadn't seemed to have gotten any easier.

"Yeah..." He almost chuckled "Yeah you could."

Silence spread between them easily before John broke it again, looking at her for the first time since he arrived.

"You want to go out for a drink? Been a while since we've caught up."

She found herself agreeing.

The evening was spent talking, drinking; laughing...some serious things were spoken of but thankfully not for very long. As the night slowly became day with the dawn, they walked easily through the deserted park absently hand in hand.

Two people heartbroken in different ways.

Two people that sought comfort.

And when John turned to her with a smile, she didn't hesitate to find out what it would be like to kiss him and he likewise didn't hesitate to respond.


	11. A moment of reprieve

**An/ Wow, its been such a long time since I updated here, I've been busy with college assignments and working on 'Twelve Days of Comfort and Joy', but I am back here and will update as often as possible, I've got quite a few listed requests from you guys which I'll of course work on first, but don't be afraid to send me more :)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this pairing and I also hope I did them (pun incoming) justice :p**

**Couple suggested by: Jana Girl 123**

A moment of reprieve

Pressing her index finger to the centre of the cake, Inza Nelson deduced that it was indeed cooked and ready to be removed from the oven. Careful and ever cautious not to burn herself, she removed the tin with proper protection and placed it on the side ready to be turned out and allowed to cool. Just as the tin made contact with the work surface with a slight tinkle of metal, a gust of wind and a ripple of energy signified the return of Doctor Fate, otherwise known as Kent Nelson but for the time being Fate was the dominant role.

Role it was because if Inza allowed herself a moment to consider it...she couldn't remember the last time Kent Nelson had been her husband and not the Lord of Order. Granted that on a few rare occasions he had been but, perhaps it was her selfishness because she knew that Kent had a purpose that could not be put on hold simply because she missed him, but she honestly did and sometimes she resented the Helmet of Naboo for taking her husband from her.

Behind her Dr Fate watched Inza Nelson as she turned out the cake, his eyes almost appearing to scrutinise her and every movement that she made. For a moment he seemed lost in thought as if something were transpiring between himself and an unknown second party, Inza unaware of its goings on. After a minute Dr Fate reached up and slipped the golden helmet from his head, his clothing with the helmet's removal becoming more civilian and simple. As he stepped towards the dark haired woman, Kent placed the helmet on the table and stood behind her.

"How was your trip, Kent?"

"Fine," He answered and noticed that she spun around, the tone of his voice no longer dripping in power "It was only a small matter."

Inza seemed to stare at him, eyes liquid and searching as her hand absently reached up to touch his face.

"But...Kent..."

He smiled warmly, liberated by the ability to express himself and not his purpose, that he could see his wife with his own eyes and not those of Dr Fate.

"It is okay, Inza." He held her upper arms with his hands, raising them to her shoulders and back down to her elbows in a gesture of comfort "Naboo has granted me a short reprieve from the duties of the Lord of Order...so that I may reacquaint myself with the things most important to me and not Dr Fate."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing them older, tired, but still full of the life and soul that she had fallen in love with all of those years ago.

"I've missed you, Kent."

"I know, my love...and I you," His eyes became full of sorrow as a gentle frown formed and he pulled her closer and against his form, holding her tight. For the time being there were no echoes of magic and chaos in his mind and senses, just the beautiful simplicity of the woman he loved who had always been his anchor, in life and in plane. "You are always in my heart, Inza...not even the extensive duties of Order can outshine your presence in me."

And he held her tightly all through the reprieve, knowing that by its unwelcome end it could be sometime before he could do so again.


End file.
